Do You Still Remember Us?
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: What if Bella was kidnapped, married, and changed by Edward Cullen at age 18. What if Jane and Alec were her twin sister and brother? What if Jane and Alec were changed and are now a part of the Volturi? What will happened when the triplets meet up again after 3,000 years. Read and review.
1. The Plan to Find Someone

**THE KIDNAPPING**

* * *

Edward Cullen had always felt so lonely all his life, he was in fact the only person in the Cullen coven without a mate.

Edward was planning to kidnap someone to be his new mate.

So one night he told his family that he was going to kidnap someone as his mate, so the family went along with his plan.

So he went out, hunted down his new mate, then he found a beautiful young lady named Isabella Maria Swan, you see she was the twin sister of Jane and Alec Swan who had gone missing after Isabella turned 16 years old.

So when he saw her, he didn't want to leave her, so he went back to his family, and he told them about the young lady that he saw while he was out.

Then one night, while he was watching her sleep, he went ahead and just took her from her family.

He went back to the Cullens, then he changed her into what he was, when she woke up she was so beautifull.

She didn't know that Jane was also watching her sleep.

Edward had also made her lose her memories about her perfact human life, he said that she was the daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan, that Jane and Alec are the witch twins who didn't have a family, and that she was the only child.

So for 55 years the Cullens had lived in such peacefullness.

But Jane was so sad, when she had gone back to the Volturi, she told Alec that their twin sister was kidnapped, when she told Felix he was so mad that he didn't want to be a part of the Voltrui anymore.

Edward didn't tell her what really happened, he didn't tell her that he had kidnapped her from her family.

Until today when the Cullens visit the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers:**

**Hey people! JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI here. Anyways here I am writing a NEW STORY! This story is about Jane yes you're right Jane of the Volturi. You see Jane is actually Bella's twin sister, but Bella didn't know about the Volturi member. And she also didn't know that her husband Edward Cullen actually kidnapped her a year after Jane and Alec went missing. Find out what happens when Bella finds out about her twin brother and sister and about her husband. What will happen to the Cullens and the Volturi? Hope you all enjoy!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 1!**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jane Volturi**

Well here I am in the Volturi palace, I don't quite remember my past, but I know that somewhere out there my twin sister Isabella Swan is safe and sound.

Well I just hope that she is still alive, and happy.

I still wonder if she still remembers me Jane and my brother Alec and if she's still alive.

Hi there my name was Jane Swan, but three thousand years ago I was changed into a vampire and now my new name is Jane Volturi, I have blonde hair, red eyes, pale skin, I used to have black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin but that was three thousand years ago, and now here's the new me.

I am here with my brother Alec Volturi, my masters Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi who are the three kings of the vampire world, Hedei, Chealsea, Demetri, and Felix who are all the Volturi highest guards in the Volturi, also I'm the most dangerous one out of the Volturi.

Aro said, "Jane?"

I snaped out of my daze, then I noticed that I was still standing here in front of Aro, we were both in his office, and I said, "Yes master?"

He said, "Jane Volturi dear one is there something you want to talk about?"

I just stood there not wanting to say anything, not wanting to speak.

I thought: what should we talk about?

I just want to get out of here and go hunt down my twin sister.

I said, "No master."

He said, "Well then since you can here for no reasone, I guess you may leave my office."

So I just left without another word out of his office.

Alec came to me, he said, "Guess what sister?"

I said, "What?"

Aro came out of his office, he said, "We are getting a visit from the Cullens and plus Carlisle said that they have a new memeber in their coven."

A new member?

A new member in their coven?

New member?

I wonder who this new member will be?

But I couldn't stop thinking about this new member.

Ane somehow I wondered how my twin sister is doing.

I said, "Alec?"

He said, "Yes sister?"

I said, "I have a crazy felling about this member."

He said, "Oh really and don't worry about this sister and also you know how the Cullens are."

I nodded, of course I shouldn't be so worried about this new member, and besides the Cullens were animal drinkers.

So we all went into the throne room.

When we had got into the throne room, Aro went to his throne, Caius and Marcus were already there, Caius said, "Brother?"

Aro said, "Brother, I think Jane here has something to tell every-"

Just then the doors of the throne room opened, in came the Cullens along with their new memeber.

The new member had long and chocolate colored, she had pale skin that still captured her beauty, and her eyes were a dashing gold.

Aro said, "Greeting my old friends!"

Carlisle said, "Well hello Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

Meanwhile I was looking at the new member, she looked so familar to me, then Alec said, "Sister?"

I said, "Brother look at their newest member. Do you think that new member is Bella?"

He looked, and his eyes widen, he turned back to me, he said, "She looks so familiar to me and how can Bella be still alive I mean she's maybe dead right now."

I nodded, and said, "True she should have been dead by now, but still do you think she could maybe be Be-"

Aro said, "Jane, Alec?"

We both stopped, then we looked up at him, and I said, "Yes Master?"

He said, "Dear ones, why do you both disapoint me with such secrets."

Alec said, "Oh but Master, we would not keep secrets from you."

I looked at the new member and saw that she too was starring right at us.

Carlisle said, "Aro, Caius, and Marcus please meet our newest member Isabella Maria Swan Cull-"

The moment he said her name me and my brother took a step toward her, but the Edward stood in front of us, he said, " Jane and Alec Volturi back away."

I smiled and thought: _pain_.

Then he fell to the ground in pain, next I her growle at me, then I said, "Bella?"

She looked confused, and from that point on I knew that she was alive after all.

She was me and Alec's twin.

Her name was Isabella Maria Swan.

Twin sister of me and Alec Swan.

* * *

**Hello Readers:**

**END OF CHAPTER 1! ****So what do you all think? Hate it? Love it?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers:**

**Here's Chapter two for you!**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Cullen**

Well here I am with my beloved Edward Cullen.

I don't know vary much about my past, but I know I was once the twin sister of Jane and Alec Swan... I think.

Alice said, "Bella?"

I said, "What Alice."

She said, "Ok so do you know about the Volturi?"

Volturi?

Who are they?

What are they?

I said, "No and who are the Volturi."

Carlisle said, "The Volturi are the rulers of our vampire world in witch you are in."

I said, "Who are they?"

Esme said, "The rulers are Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi, you see they are brothers."

Emmett said, "They have three whives, they're Sulpicia, Athenodore, and Didyme."

Rose said, "They also have their guards that protect them."

I said, "Who are they?"

Jasper said, "They're Demetri, Felix, Eleazar, Corin, Chelsea, and the witch twins."

Wait did he just say Felix?

Felix?

As in my dead human husband Felix?

The witch twins?

Who are the witch twins?

I said, "Who are the witch twins?"

Everyone didn't know what to say, then Carlisle said, "Ok listen up poeple! We are headding of to Volurrra, Italy now so poeple get your butts on the dang fucking plane."

We all got on the plane, I didn't know why we would take a plane, but then Edward said, "Darlling just so you know the reasone why we have to take a plane is because they all live in Voltura, Italy and Italy is on the other side of the world."

I said, "Will you tell me something?"

He said, "Well that depends."

I said, "Tell me who are the witch twins?"

He didn't know what to say, so I didn't ask about them.

Instead I was thinking about them.

Why are they called the witch twins?

Who are they?

Twins?

Twins?

I sort of remeber my twins names, they were Jane and Alec Swan, they were as good as anyone who had twins or triplets.

But then one day as they were taken a walk they never came home that night, so for 22 years I still wonder where they could have gone, or yet were they killed.

Then when I was at Forks High School I met my beloved husband Edward Cullen, a year latter we had got married, had a baby girl who we named her Renesmee Carile Cullen, then Jacob imprinted on her, then when I found out I swar I just wanted to rip him to pieces, then the Volturi came but it never turned out to be a fight, and so here we are going to visit the Volturi again, and this better be for a good reasone.

Finally after three hours on the plane we finally made it to Volturra, Italy.

The city had meny stores, cars, and poeple, then we all had to walk to a palace.

The palace was big, it had lots of windows, a huge door in the front, and a small walkwat that led up to the doorway.

So we went inside, the inside was dark, it had chairs, tables, and a fireplace that had no fire in it, then we went into what looked like a throne room, the throne room had three thrones, one in the center, and two on the sides.

Then I saw that there were three males, the males, you could tell they were brothers, two had shoulder length black hair as the other had snow white shoulder length hair, and they were about 6"2. They all had red eyes unlike me and my vampire family we all had gold eyes.

Then there were others in the room, there was two girsl and about three boys in the room.

Then one of the males who was on one of the thrones siad, "Greeting my old friends!"

Carlisle said, "Well hello Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

Then the girl who was standing next to the boy was just looking at me like she knew me from somewhere, I heard them talking about me.

The boy said, "Sister?"

The girl said, "Brother look at their newest member. Do you think that new member is Bella?"

What?

How did she know my name?

Who is she?

He looked, and his eyes widen, he turned back to the girl, he said, "She looks so familiar to me and how can Bella be still alive I mean she's maybe dead right now."

The girl nodded, and she said, "True she should have been dead by now, but still do you think she could maybe be Be-"

Aro said, "Jane, Alec?"

What?

Wait did he just say Jane and Alec?

I thought they were dead?

How could they be still alive?

They both stopped, then they looked up at him, and the girl said, "Yes Master?"

He said, "Dear ones, why do you both disapoint me with such secrets."

The boy beside her said, "Oh but Master, we would not keep secrets from you."

The girl looked at me and she saw that I too was starring right at them.

Carlisle said, "Aro, Caius, and Marcus please meet our newest member Isabella Maria Swan Cull-"

The moment he said my name the girl and the brother took a step toward me, but the Edward stood in front of them, he said, "Bella these are the witch twins and they're Jane and Alec Volturi! Now you two back away."

Then he fell to the ground in pain, next I had to growle at her, then she said, "Bella?"

I looked confused, and from that point on I knew that they were both alive after all.

Who is she?

How dose she know my name?

Then I noticed that they were my twins.

My long-lost twins.

They were Jane and Alec Swan.

* * *

**Hello Readers:**

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**FINALLY finished with Chapter 2. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Reanders:**

**Here's Chapter 3 for you!**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jane Volturi**

When I looked at her she starried wide eyed and with what looked like a smile on her face, then I said, "Brother look!"

He looked and he said, "Bella?"

She then looked down, then she looked up back at us, and she said, "J-J-Jane, A-A-Alec?"

I looked at my brother, we both smiled at each other, then Aro said, "Uummmm... Jane, Alec?"

I turned around then I said, "Yes?"

Caius said, "Did you two forgot that there are other poeple in the room too!"

Oh right I fogot all about everyone else.

Then Carlisle said, "Bella can you please help your husband up?"

She then turned around, then she help Edward up onto his feet.

When he was finally on his feet again, he stood in front of her.

Edward said, "Bella can you go with Alice?"

I grab her hand, she looked at me and Alec, then she said, "Sister brother?"

Alec took her other arm, both of us looked at her, then she gasped out loud, she said, "How can this b-"

Carlisle said, "Bella Cullen get over her-"

Alec said, "Oh Jane oh Jane we finally found her."

I smiled, and I said, "I know brother I know but now we could go back home where we should have gone after that walk that we took remember."

Bella's eyes grew cold, her face harened up, she took one step back, and she said, "Where did you two go anyway? How come you two didn't come back home? You know what mother died because she was so sad when you two didn't come home that night, and plus father moved, so what happened?"

I looked at my brother, he just stairred right back, then we both had an agreenment.

So I said, "We were turned."

She stairred in shock, she yanked her arm out from my grip, she said, "So but still why didn't you come home then?"

Alec said, "Because we knew that if we returned home you all would be dead by now."

I turned to him, I slapped him across the face, then I said, "ALEC SWAN VOLTURI HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

She giggle, then Alice said, "Umm... Bella do you know them?"

I thought: OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Of coures she knows us.

Weren't you paying attention?

Edward said, "Bella back away from them right now unless you won't to d-"

Me, Bella, and Alec laughted out loud all together, then Bella said, "How can you say that when for the last 25 minutes they have finally found their sister who was gone for 2,999 years."

I thought: what?

Wait when was she changed?

Who changed her?

When did she get married?

Why weren't we invited?

Then I looked between her and Edward, then I said, "No! Alec look?"

He said, "No! How can it be! She didn't?"

I said, "Yes she did."

I should have seen this coming.

I didn't want her to MARRY him.

But I guess it's a little to late now.

She was now married to him.

Her kidnapper.

* * *

**Hello Readers:**

**Hate it? Love it? What do you think about Edward beening Bella's kidnapper?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers:**

**Here's Chapter 4 for you all**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella Cullen**

Jane saw that I just starried wide eyed and with a smile on my face, then she said, "Brother look!"

He looked and he said, "Bella?"

I then looked down, then I looked up back at them, and I said, "J-J-Jane, A-A-Alec?"

Jane looked at Alec, they both smiled at each other, then Aro said, "Uummmm... Jane, Alec?"

Jane turned around then she said, "Yes?"

Caius said, "Did you two forgot that there are other poeple in the room too!"

Then Carlisle said, "Bella can you please help your husband up?"

Oh yeah I forgot about him.

I then turned around, then I help Edward up onto his feet.

When he was finally on his feet again, he stood in front of me.

Edward said, "Bella can you go with Alice?"

Jane grab my hand, her touch felt like it had when she was the family, I looked at them, then I said, "Sister brother?"

Alec took my other arm, both of them looked at me, then I gasped out loud, I said, "How can this b-"

Carlisle said, "Bella Cullen get over her-"

Alec said, "Oh Jane oh Jane we finally found her."

Jane smiled, and she said, "I know brother I know but now we could go back home where we should have gone after that walk that we took remember."

Why didn't they come home that night?

Where were they at?

What?

What do they mean?

My eyes grew cold, my face harened up, I had to take one step back, and I said, "Where did you two go anyway? How come you two didn't come back home? You know what mother died because she was so sad when you two didn't come home that night, and plus father moved, so what happened?"

Jane looked at Alec, he just stairred right back, then they both had an agreenment.

So she said, "We were turned."

What?

Why souldn't they just come home after that?

I stairred in shock, I yanked my arm out from her grip, I said, "So but still why didn't you come home then?"

Alec said, "Because we knew that if we returned home you all would be dead by now."

Jane turned to him, she slapped him across the face, then she said, "ALEC SWAN VOLTURI HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

I had to giggle, then Alice said, "Umm... Bella do you know them?"

I thought: OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Of coures I know them.

Weren't you paying attention?

Edward said, "Bella back away from them right now unless you won't to d-"

Jane, me, and Alec laughted out loud all together, then I said, "How can you say that when for the last 25 minutes they have finally found their sister who was gone for 2,999 years."

Then Jane looked between me and Edward, then she said, "No! Alec look?"

He said, "No! How can it be! She didn't?"

She said, "Yes she did."

What did I do anyway?

Why are they both saying no for?

What's wrong with me and Edward beening together?

What's going on here?

* * *

**Hello Readers:**

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Hate it? Love it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers:**

**Chapter five is up!**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jane Volturi**

No!

Why?

Why did she HAVE TO marry him?

Didn't she know that he's ACTUALLY her kidnapper?

I said, "Bella can you come here please?"

She came over to us, when she was in front of us, we just took her to our room, the Cullens tried to get her back but we were already gone.

When we had got to my room, Alec said, "How?"

I said, "I don't know."

So we just went into my room, closed and loched the door, and I said, "Alec?"

He said, "What were you _thinking_?"

She said, "What?"

I said, "You know what happened to you right?"

She shoock her head, then I said, "Ok so do you remember when a girl and a boy went over to the Cullens home?"

She said, "Oh yeah! Now I remember now so the boy and the girl went over to our home, then the girl was looking at me for no reson and then they wer-"

Alec said, "The boy and the girl were us."

She said, "What?"

I said, "Yeah we know all about your life Isabella, and I think we know how you ended your happy human life also."

She said, "H-h-how do you know what my happy human life used to be like?"

We both looked at her, I thought: is she crazy?

What the hell did that dumb Edward Cullen do to our twin sister?

I was about pin her to the wall when Alec steped in between me and her, I hissed at her, Alec growl at me, and then he said, "Jane just stop please remember who took her from us a year after we go-"

I took a step back, then I went out of my room, into the throne room, and I said, "Marsters can I please take the Cullens for a minute please?"

Aro said, "Why?"

But me and the Cullens were already gone, when we had reached my room, I said, "Alec can you please take her out of here?"

Bella said, "But why?"

Alec said, "But sister wh-"

Edward said, "NO! She's _ours_ _not yours_!"

I said, "Oh really _Cullens_, _you_ _all_ possibly think that she is _yours_? Well let me tell _you_ all something I think everyone wants to who took _her_ from _us_? And Alec please go before _I_ get pissed off again."

Then Alec and Bella left, once we were alone, I used by power on every single one of them.

When I was done, I let them get up, once they were all up on their feet, I said, "Now tell me!"

Edward said, "All right! I was the one who kidnapped her!"

I smiled and I thought: so the turth is out!

What will she say to this?

Hmmm I wonder how she will reacted to this?

Oh boy I can't wait to tell her about this.

Everyone said, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY EDWARD CULLEN!"

He was looking like a little kid who just did something wrong, he said, "I said I was the one who kidnapped her from her fa-"

I said, "_You. Kidnapped_. _Her_. From. _Us_!"

I said, "Now that we all know that hmmm... I wonder what would Bella say about this. Shell we see what she says?"

I smiled at what I said, then I opened the door, and I said, "Alec?"

He said, "Yeah?"

I said, "Where's Bella?"

He said, "Oh she's in the throne room with Felix. Why?"

I thought: what?

Wait she remembers her human husband.

I said, "Oh no!"

Everyone said, "What?"

Alec said, "Wait so you mean that Bella's Felix's... uh oh."

I nodded, I said, "Well at least they found each other again."

He said, "Awweee so cute, hey I wonder who will she chose?"

I smiled at that comment that he made, then here comes Mr and Mrs. Jackson, Felix said, "Hey you guys guess what?"

Me, Alec, and the Cullens all said, "What?"

Bella said, "Look at who I just found in the throne room?"

Me and Alec knew who she was talking about she had found her human husband Felix Jackson Volturi.

But the Cullens said, "What did you find Bella?"

Felix said, "Jane can we all talk to you outside?"

I just closed the door, and I said, "Ok what?"

Alec said, "So did you find anything?"

I said, "Felix please try to calm her down?"

Felix said, "Ok then but please give us a minute."

So me and Alec turned around, and I sware once they are alone they just can't stop, so he calmed her down, when they were both done, I said, "Ok so Edward kidnapped Bella from her family, from her friends, and from her Felix."

Then Bella went into my room.


End file.
